Caddy devices are in wide use. Typically caddy devices comprise receptacles for waste or specific items such as household cleansers, paper towels and the like. The receptacles include a hook element at an upper edge for hooking the caddy over a cabinet door edge or similar structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,173 illustrates a waste receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,854 shows a caddy for attachment to a waste receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,281 illustrates a waste basket and mounting groove for attaching the basket to a desk. Other similar receptacles are known including hook structures for mounting over edges of other elements.
The present inventor recognizes a need for a caddy to releasably hold in a convenient way and location containers of miscellaneous contents that are so frequently used. Such containers take a wide variety of shapes and sizes and do not fit a general shape classification. Most often, such containers are not accessable at the time of need due to the fact that they take up necessary surface space, requiring them to be stored elsewhere. For example, baby wipe containers are used in conjunction with a baby changing table. The table is used for many purposes requiring maximum available space. However, such tables have only limited space available and do not provide any accommodations for items such as baby wipes that are so often required. Thus the baby wipe containers are often stored out of the way on a lower shelf when not in use. When needed, the containers must be retrieved, which is inconvenient. A further problem is in handling babies. One hand is needed to hold the baby, which leaves only one hand free to manipulate the container. Often, two hands are needed for such manipulation. Thus a caddy that can store and releasably hold such containers in a convenient location would be highly desirable.